YWE Money In The Bank 2017
Match Card Triple Threat Match for the YWE Championship Alieus © vs. PJ Skillz vs. AJ Reyez Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Mario Sanchez © vs. Victor X Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match Phenom vs. Max Mercury vs. DoggyDog vs. Brett Storm vs. Paul Omega vs. Diamond Deuce Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match Silvio vs. Arrow vs. Demon Extreme vs. Gold Stallion vs. Shane Hayes vs. Mr. Amazing YWE Tag Team Championship New Mexicoolz (Phsychoz & Double D) © vs. Bro Code (Lula & Ginji) YWE Hardcore Championship Fayth © vs. Angel YWE Intercontinental Championship Jacob Cass © vs. Dynamite YWE United States Championship Cipher © vs. Justin James Background Raw Money in the Bank: Phenom is looking to get back to what matters most, Winning titles. He hopes to win the MITB again. As Max Mercury decided to join the Union, YWE representatives terminated his YWe Title match clause in his NXTournament winner contract which angered Tornado. This has forced him to include him in this match. Tornado has been frustrated as of late because of the friction in the Union, he tells DoggyDog that Max needs to win the match and then he will be a certain member of the Union, DoggyDog says he is NOT a babysitter but will do what must be done. Brett has only been here for two months but has found himself in a huge match that will set him to the path of greatness. Paul claims it is his time to shine and wont let Brett stand in his way while the Diamond Deuce is looking to finally challenge for the big titles and he sees the brief case as THE opportunity. Smackdown Money in the Bank: Silvio and Arrow have unfinished business but they said they will settle their score at a later date but have both claimed they will win the MITB. Demon Extreme faced his first pin lose at Elimination Chamber to Mario Sanchez but vows to bounce back in this match that is suited for the Extreme one. Gold Stallion and Shane Hayes have impressed of late and have been given this opportunity by Smackdown Commissioner Grimez, while Mr. Amazing vows to bounce back from his consecutive losses to Shane. IC Tile - Dynamite vs. Jacob Cass©: Dynamite, who proved to be a great IC Champion finally lost his title to Jacob Cass who took advantage of a great situation in the triple threat Match. An eager Dynamite activate his rematch clause right away but Jacob Cass claims the old man has now passed it and has to make way for the new generation, his generation. Hardcore Championship - Angel vs Fayth©: Angel got his revenge on Fayth at the chamber. He wants to put an end to Fayth once and for all after he himself brought him into YWE. He says he will take the Hardcore title with him in the process. Can Angel stop his former bodyguard? US Championship - Cipher© vs J2: Justin James has his sights on becoming US champion again. He has been in the form of his life of late but may have come up to a brick wall as Cipher is not looking to slow down any time soon in is US Title tour. Tag titles - New Mexicoolz© vs Bro Code: Bro Code have decided to target the Tag Team titles in their path of destruction but they may have bitten of more than they can chew as the united brothers New Mexicoolz have been in tremendous form recently. The pair of brothers clash for the titles. Shadow is very frustrated that he is not the number one contender. Left angry after narrowly losing in the chamber even though he pinned the champion. Grimez gave Victor X his rematch as he had a rematch clause yet Shadow has a problem with that. UHC Title - Mario Sanchez© vs Victor X: "A Disgrace" An Injustice" those were the words of Victor X after he saw Mario Sanchez with "his" World title as he wasn't even pinned by Mario in the chamber, Mario, who wins his first world title says he will put RESPECT back on the biggest prize in YWE, something VX failed to do. Victor X activates his rematch clause. YWE Title - Alieus© vs PJ Skillz vs AJ Reyez: Frustrated by the teamwork The Union have shown of late Tornado has ordered a triple threat match including AJ and PL Skillz. AJ asked PJ Skillz why he decided to bring a chair into the ring at the last CPV when he felt he had the match won. PJ told him that his goal was to injure Alieus as much as possible so that he would never be a Threat to the Unions goals anymore. Tornado tells AJ Reyez that PJ Skills MUST walk out of the Match with the YWE championship. Can Alieus find a way to escape this daunting task? Results *1. After the match, Cipher was gonna do something but decided not to. *3. DoggDog and Mercury argued of who claims the Raw MITB Briefcase in name of The Union. Mercury almost had the briefcase in his hands but he was pulled off the ladder via a powerbomb by DoggyDog. DoggyDog then gives Mercury a Swinging Flapjack. DoggyDog then climbs up the ladder and went for the briefcase but stopped by Phenom. *4. During the match, Lula distracted the referee by bringing an aluminum baseball bat as Kid Wild pull Phsycoz off the apron and irish whips him onto the steel steps. Ginji then nails Double D with a steel chair then hits the Red Arrow from the top rope thus getting the victory. After the match, Lula hit multiple chair onto Double D then Bro Code look on their work. *5. Before the match, Fayth attack Angel from behind as Angel was making his enterance. After the match, Fayth assaulted onto Angel including sending him through a commentary table via a Fayth Bomb. *7. After the match, Victor X attack Mario from behind and then nails the title belt across Mario's head! Moments later, Victor X leaves the ring with the title belt in hand. *8. During the match, Reyez was going for the Reyez Clash onto Alieus but took down by a Diving Leg Drop from Skillz. Later in the match, Skillz hit the Skillz Clash on Alieus and went for the cover but stopped by Reyez of all people! The two Union members stare down then out of nowhere trade blows onto each other until Skillz send Reyez to the outside. Skillz turns around and got KO'd by Alieus via the Clothesline From Zena then Alieus gets the 3 and retains the championship. After the match, Tornado was asking Reyez of what the hell happen between him and Skillz then Skillz got up and argued with Reyez again until the two shook hands. But out of nowhere, Skillz KO'd Reyez with a right hand. Skillz leaves the ring as Tornado was downright angry of Skillz's actions as the event comes to an end. Miscellaneous *Shadow wasn't happy due to not being the #1 Contender for the Undisputed Heavyweight Title and the main fact for that because YWE including Smackdown is run by clowns and need guys like Shadow constantly in the title picture or otherwise, the company will sink to the ground. Then Grimez came out and told Shadow that he gave Shadow a title shot at Elimination Chamber and Shadow came out short. But Grimez also told Shadow that he don't appreciate Shadow coming out here every week and throwing his weight around like him running the show. Shadow stated to Grimez that Smackdown is his show and make the rules around here. And always get what he want and will get his title match whether Grimez like it or not. Grimez told Shadow that he won't get a title shot but at Summerslam, he will put Shadow against something that Grimez know can whoop Shadow's disrespectful ass and that person was Grimez himself. Both Grimez and Shadow stare down at one another then Shadow leaves as a big grudge match has signed for Summerslam! Category:YWE Category:YWE CPVs